Question: A box contains $10$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $8$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Answer: There are $10 + 7 + 8 = 25$ marbles in the box. There are $8$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{8}{25}$.